


Keep Trying to Forget

by flipflop_diva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It wasn't unusual for Natasha not to talk about her solo missions. But this was on a whole other level.





	Keep Trying to Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).

Something was wrong. Really wrong. Steve knew it. Even if by all appearances, it was fine.

Natasha never really talked about her solo missions when she returned from them. Just as Steve and Sam never really talked much about their search for Bucky when they went off on their own. It was just an unwritten rule between them all that no one asked unless the others were wanting to talk.

But Steve was worried. She had returned less than twenty-four hours ago, trying to hide a limp that he and Sam clearly noticed, and with a smile that was more fake that he’d seen from her in a long time.

“I’m fine,” she’d said when they’d looked at her curiously.

She had disappeared into her room for a long time, Steve had thought to sleep, but they had heard the shower and eventually she had come out, dressed in sweats, her hair still wet. She sat between without asking and put her hands on their thighs.

“What are we watching, boys?” she had asked, but before they’d really even had a chance to answer her, her hands had slipped down both their waistbands and were wrapped around their penises.

Looking back, Steve knew he should have stopped her. Usually after a mission, Natasha just wanted to curl up on the couch with them and drink hot chocolate and fall asleep in someone’s arms until she could decompress. But she had been gone for three days and they had missed her and then she was there, and the next thing Steve knew, they were all fucking on the floor of the living room, much rougher than normal.

She was almost like an animal, her nails clawing down their backs and her teeth biting into skin. And she wouldn’t let either of them stop as they pounded into her at the same time, Steve in front and Sam behind her.

“Harder, harder, I said harder!” she had groaned, and they had complied because they loved her and she wanted them and they wanted her, but now, a day later and in the light of the morning, Steve was having regrets.

That wasn’t like her. Something was wrong. He knew it.

“Something’s wrong,” he whispered to Sam as they sat at the kitchen counter, sipping on cups of coffee. They had asked Nat if she wanted one, but she had told them she was fine, and then she’d disappeared into her room.

“Do you know anything about what she was doing the past few days?” Sam asked.

Steve thought. “I think weapons laundering.”

“She bought a dress last week,” Sam said, and then, “I notice things,” at Steve’s questioning look.

“So maybe a formal gala,” Steve mused.

•••

“Do you want to tell us what’s wrong?” Steve’s words were like a bullet shot, judging by the way Natasha snapped upright. She had been nuzzling her nose into his neck, her hands roaming his body, and Steve had a feeling it had all been leading the same way as yesterday.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” 

Her eyes narrowed.

“We know something happened,” Sam said gently. Natasha turned her glare on him.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“No one said you couldn’t,” Sam said.

Natasha pushed herself off of Steve and clambered to her. “If you guys don’t want to …”

“You know that’s not what this is about,” Steve said. “We just want to know what happened.”

“Why?” Natasha practically snarled. “So you can hear all about how I had to kiss my target, how I flirted with him, how I pretended I wanted him, how I had to go with him back to his room? Is that what you want to hear about? You know I do those things.”

They knew. It was part of the reason they didn’t talk about things like that, but Steve also knew Natasha never let anything get farther than a few kisses or a few touches.

“Maybe we want to know about the part where he raped you.” It was a guess, but by the look on Natasha’s face in the split second before she covered it up, Steve knew he was right.

And Steve’s heart broke.


End file.
